


I Never Thought I Could Feel This Way

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Pure, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, it gave me a cavity, they have a baby, wow god this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Paige believes in love at first sight. She thought after Emily she would never experience it again. She was dead wrong.





	I Never Thought I Could Feel This Way

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and tumblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

It was the middle of the night after a long hard day but Paige was finding it impossible to sleep. She sat in the chair next to the bed where Emily was resting peacefully. She deserved it. If the day had been hardest on anyone, it was probably her. Paige’s head was dipped, her eyes locked in her lap, and her mind racing in a million different directions.

 

She couldn’t help but think about the future at that moment. It’s a funny thing that humans do, worry about what has yet to happen. It’s the lack of knowing and the lack of control that makes us obsess over it. Paige never tried to worry but right now she knew it was the exact thing she needed to do. Because the future was everything now. She knew she could only deal with the present but that didn’t stop her from wanting to prepare for the future right then and there.

 

In the same thought of where they might end up, she thought of where they had already been. In a split second the past came back to her and the future was gone. She smiled softly as she thought about everything Emily and herself had made it through to get to this exact moment in time. High school, killers, tormentors, and back stabbers. She thought about all the internal factors, too. Her own self-hatred, fear, and uncertainty that nearly drove her to her end. Then she thought about how Emily had saved her.

 

She believed in love at first sight. The first time she had laid eyes on Emily she had felt something she didn’t understand. She was afraid of it but also felt calmed by it all at once. She tried to hide it which was pretty easy considering Emily never really acknowledged her existence until a few years later when they both started competing for the same spot on the swim team. By then Paige was so afraid of the way she felt that she did everything in her power to push her away.

 

Paige let out a sigh at the thought, her eyes still fixed in her lap. The room was quiet but her thoughts were deafening. She felt completely consumed by herself and for once it wasn’t an overwhelmingly bad feeling. For the first time in a long time she felt at peace with her thoughts. Everything was right in the world. It was funny how you start to think about everything in your life when it changes so suddenly.

 

She finally lifted her eyes from her lap and that was when she saw Emily laying in bed, facing her, eyes trained on her every movement. Paige smiled when she caught her gaze and whispered as softly as she could as if she was afraid to shatter everything around her “Did I wake you?”

 

Emily just shook her head against the pillow. Her eyes were still heavy. She was obviously still partially asleep, but she managed a smile anyway.

 

Paige took in a deep breath then looked back to her lap once more. She stared for a long moment before shifting on the chair, moving it closer to where Emily was laying in bed.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Emily’s voice was heavy with sleep but it didn’t matter. The room was so quiet neither of them needed to speak too loudly to be heard.

 

Paige settled next to the bed and leaned now with one arm against the mattress. “I was thinking about how you made me believe in love at first sight.” She gave Emily a smile then glanced down to the arm not leaning against the mattress. She shifted now, turning to sit on the edge of the chair, and bringing her other arm to lay next to Emily. “And how I thought you were the only one I’d ever feel like that for.”

 

Emily let out a gentle laugh and reached down now. A finger gently traced the cheek of the sleeping newborn that Paige had just brought to rest on the bed between them. “I’m not offended in the slightest that she’s gets to share that honor with me now.”

 

Paige nodded and watched as the touch from Emily made the newborn yawn and crinkle her nose. Her heart swelled at the simple reaction and she knew that just like with Emily, her heart was no longer her own. “She’s so perfect” She whispered, looking up at Emily with tears welling in her eyes.

 

Emily nodded quickly and lifted a hand to cup at Paige’s cheek. She wiped a thumb under her eye in hopes of pushing away the tears before they fell. “So are you.”

 

Paige let out a breath of a laugh and looked back to the baby. A few tears dropped but they weren’t sad ones. They were the happiest tears she had ever shed in her life. “Thank you, Em.”

 

Emily shook her head and reached down to lay a hand near the baby’s head. Her thumb brushed her tiny little ear and her smile grew when the baby once more scrunched her nose at the touch. “No need to thank me.”

 

Paige looked up at Emily with a nod before she leaned in and touched a soft kiss to the side of her head and whispered gently “Yes there is. You continue to give me a reason to live every day.”

 

“So do you” Emily whispered. She let out a happy sigh as her eyes settled on their newborn again. The two girls let their heads rest together as they happily took in the sight of the baby between them. Neither of them had ever been happier and they knew this was only the beginning.


End file.
